1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vibration-damping ring insert arrangement, and also to a vibration-damping ring insert arrangement which can be used with a connecting element. The invention also relates to a connection arrangement containing such vibration-damping ring insert arrangement for connecting two components.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Numerous detachable vibration-damped connection arrangements of various types for connecting two components exist. These are based on plug-in, lock-in, turn-in and screw-in principles.
Besides quick creation of a connection, such arrangements also have the advantage of being quickly dismantled for maintenance and repair work. They are most frequently used in aircraft and road vehicles for the attachment of interior paneling. In applications of this kind, the damping of vibrations is of particular importance, in order to prevent or reduce the transmission of undesirable oscillations or vibrations from one component to the other.
A connection arrangement of this type is described, for example, in the German utility model No. 299 20 495.2, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference in its entirety. FIG. 10 of the instant application shows excerpts of this document.
As shown in FIG. 10, the device consists of a vibration-damping ring A and two connecting elements B and C which can be connected with and removed from one another. The vibration-damping ring A has an external peripheral groove N for receiving the first component M1. In the opening of the vibration-damping ring, the first connecting element B for a threaded connection is located. The second connecting element C is a rotating headless screw which is connected with the second component M2. Special features of the first connecting element will be further explained in the context of FIGS. 5 and 8.
Another vibration-damping detachable connection arrangement for joining two components is described in the German utility model No. 200 15 848.1, which is also described un Published US Application 20020031400, the disclosure of which is also expressly incorporated by reference in its entirety. FIGS. 11A and 11B of the instant application show excerpts of this document.
FIG. 11A shows a perspective view of a retaining bolt K and a detaching part L which can be moved on the retaining bolt K, and which is operated by an activating pin M that is axially movable in the retaining bolt K. The retaining bolt K is connected with a second component M2. It has an engagement area KN into which the ends of various arms of a leaf spring arrangement BF hook (see FIG. 11B), which is attached to the first component (not shown).
The activating pin and the detaching part are not permanently connected with one another. However, they act upon one another through the opening W in the wall of the retaining bolt K to release the connection by expanding the arms A1″, A2″, A3″ and A4″ of the leaf spring.
FIG. 11B shows a perspective view of a retaining-spring arrangement BF which is connected with a sleeve BU similar to a hollow cylinder for receiving a vibration-damping ring (not shown). For reasons of simplification, the first component connected with the vibration-damping ring is not shown either.
The retaining-spring arrangement consists preferably of one part, i.e., it is made as a one piece structure. It has a base part BA, from whose outer edge spring arms (A1″, A2″, A3″ and A4″) extend. These are bent and taper towards their free end. They are also located above or below the base part BA like parts of an imaginary conical roof or imaginary pyramid with an open tip for the passage of the bolt.
The vibration-damping connection arrangements as known in the prior art have certain disadvantages, in particular with regard to their installation.